Willfully Blind
by petiteneko
Summary: Kafei knew. He wasn't dumb. He figured it out. But he couldn't back away. Not now. Because he also knew what would happen if he stepped away. And he's broken one heart already. KafeixLink
1. Observations

I warn you right now, this is severely angsty. This is an old idea that has... stuck in my head for awhile was was reawakened from another fanfiction I'm working on.

If you do not want your heart back, continue reading.

Note: .xxx. is a change in perspectives. (There is ones of the present, and ones of the past… of the future and of the present if you wanna go the other way) and a .+++. is a change in scene/time (as in a few hours/days later, etc. not years)

* * *

Observations

_Whenever Link told him he loved him, he was lying._

_Kafei knew that, not from the way he said it, or how he said it, because Link didn't show any of the signs._

_Link didn't look away, his voice didn't waver. No he looked straight into his eyes, and said the words confidently._

_Only his eyes._

_Those sky blue eyes never wandered his body. They never took in his face._

_The only thing Link ever looked at was his eyes._

.xxx.

He didn't notice it at first. Perhaps he was blinded by love. Blinded by hope.

When he was stuck in his child body, he and Anju needed to break it off. He wouldn't make her wait for him. He wouldn't let her love a child for years and years when she could be happy elsewhere. He loved her too much for that.

And besides, it would destroy the relationship with her and her mother – he knew she didn't approve of their relationship already.

It broke his heart, but they needed to break it off. It was for the best.

Once he recovered, he came to a disheartening realization.

Who would love him when he was mentally much older than them? An adult in a child's body.

When all of his peers knew him as the future mayor. As the grown man they had respected and feared.

When he felt so old amongst those who were supposed to be his own age.

And yet, Link was always there, by his side.

Not to mention there was just this something about him. Link wasn't like other kids his age. Link was different. That is what his eyes told him.

Sometimes, when he turned and caught a glimpse of the boy in green, it was not a boy he saw, but a grown man and a sword at his back. A warrior.

Sometimes, if he looked hard enough, he could see the worn expressions the older guards had in their eyes.

And sometimes, when Link wasn't paying attention, he couldn't see anything at all. As if he was looking into the eyes of a corpse.

Of course, Kafei never told him any of this. And Link never talked to him about Anju. It was a silent agreement. They didn't pry into each other's pasts. It may have made them who they were now, but they didn't need to talk about it.

Another thing Kafei had come to realize is that something, or _someone_ had stopped the moon from crashing into the land, and the more and more he talked with people and got to know Link, he came to a conclusion.

If it weren't for Link, they would all be dead now.

A silent hero, but he figured that Link preferred it that way.

He wondered if Link did anything for himself… He supposed he would need to keep a closer eye on him.

.+++.

His results were discerning. Never, did he ever see Link wanting something. The way he acted, the way he spoke…. It was so neutral. So… mechanical.

"Hey Link?" Kafei asked one night as they sat on the ledge of one of the buildings.

"Yeah?"

_Why does he always look so deeply into my eyes?_ Kafei wondered.

"Do you have any friends?"

There was a laughter – but something was off with it. "What else would you call you?" His eyes were closed now.

"Well _other_ than me." Kafei joined in the laughter a bit awkwardly. "Anybody else?"

"Well…" He snickered and kicked his legs a bit faster, his hands now between his thighs. "I guess I have a few but I doubt you'd approve of them~"

"Oh come on now! Why wouldn't I?" Kafei challenged him, getting lost now because Link's words and actions seemed to be genuine.

"Oh 'cause you don't remember him fondly. Although it really isn't the real him that you remember."

Kafei crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Oh, try me."

Link now looked up at the sky with a gentle smile on his face. "…The Skull Kid. He was possessed by the mask he wore and he did all those bad things. It wasn't his fault… but he and his fairies… they are from the same place I'm from. And it's nice to talk about those things with people who actually know what I'm talking about…"

Well Link was right when he said he wouldn't approve, and he tried to interrupt at first, but he let Link continue. He sighed. He didn't know if he could yet forgive the Skull Kid… for if it weren't for him, he'd be with Anju and they'd be running the inn together…

Yet Link's sadness brought him out of his own woes, and… why did it hurt to hear it? He reached out and squeezed Link's shoulder. "We all need somebody like that."

He understood, because he had Cremia to talk about his past with. She understood.

Just like the Skull Kid understood Link.

"While I may not understand, I am here for you Link. That's what friends are for right?"

Link smiled, placed his own hand on top of his, and nodded.

And their eyes met again.

"Ah, Thank you."

.xxx.

_And whenever they made love, Link's eyes never opened…._


	2. Needs

Needs

_Sometimes it was hard to ignore the slip ups Link did._

_Sometimes he had to step out for a moment._

_And sometimes he just wanted to give up._

_But then he would remember that expression when he pried too deeply._

_And he knew if he gave up, that face would haunt his memories for the rest of his days._

.xxx.

While Link never did take up his offer, Kafei was not surprised.

Link did not do things for himself.

He always did things for others, but when others offered to do things for him he declined politely, and soon people stopped offering. Because they knew better. Some did jokingly comment on it, saying they would offer to do something but they knew the answer anyway. Perhaps it was still their way to offer and yet not be declined. To let Link know that they cared. That the offer was still there.

But Kafei knew he need not offer again. Link knew that he was there. For whenever Link needed him, he was there.

He did think it was odd that Link never asked for things, that Link never used the words "want" or "need" when it came to himself.

What person didn't want anything?

What person didn't _need_ anything?

Nobody else noticed such things (although Kafei never did bring the exact topic up either. Sure, he sometimes brought Link into a conversation of wants, but everybody just shrugged it off. "Link's more selfless than selfish." They reasoned.

But they also didn't see what he sees.

They don't see the sadness that he _knows_ is real. They don't see the smiles that he _knows_ are feigned.

They don't see the emptiness hidden on the inside.

They don't want to see.

They were just children.

They _couldn't_ see.

.+++.

No matter how hard he tried, Kafei could never figure out whether or not Link really needed or wanted anything. For gifts were given back with a shake of a head and a statement of that it was not necessary.

Which was a truth.

As if Link knew exactly how to avoid his gaze.

Even if he kept searching for it.

Some days it was a game, and others Link didn't even put an effort into it.

Where Kafei would hide his eyes somehow, and Link struggle to keep their gazes locked.

Or he'd just close his eyes and not try.

He liked the good days. He liked seeing Link laugh. He liked seeing Link smile and giggle.

It made him laugh, it made him giggle. It made him smile. It made him happy…

He didn't like seeing that coldness in Link's eyes.

It made him cold inside.

.+++.

It was winter, and once again they were playing that stupid, silly game that they enjoyed.

But something was different. The way Link froze when he moved a certain way. Worried, Kafei moved the hair away from his eye and leaned in, pulling down his scarf. "Link? Are you alright?"

Those blue eyes closed and Link took a few breaths. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine."

He sighed and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "You certain you don't want anything to help?"

A lower lip was bitten and nibbled on, as if the blond-haired teen was contemplating something.

"Actually…" He started – and Kafei waited. Finally! Something Link wanted! "There… is something I _do_ want…" He leaned in a little bit towards his friend.

"Wha—" Kafei didn't even have the chance to ask.

Link kissed him.

.xxx.

"_I need you_."

_And so would those words._


	3. Wants

Wants

_Link was the ideal partner… __**too**__ideal._

_Anything he wanted, Link got or did._

_The spontaneous gifts were always too good to be true._

_Link spoiled him._

_But anytime he tried to spoiled Link, the other only said:_

"_Just stay with me. That's the only thing I desire."_

_And Kafei was beginning to realize just what Link meant…_

_And he didn't like where it was going._

.xxx.

The kiss had shocked him.

Completely and utterly, and before he could even fathom a _reply_, Link had disappeared and he thought he heard the faint sound of wings moments later.

Kafei was not a sheltered person, so it hadn't shocked him that a male kissed another male. He had heard of such relationships before, and it didn't bother him.

What had shocked him, is that it was _Link_ of all people.

The one who wanted nothing. The one who needed not. And to suddenly come out in the blue and kiss him?

He was just too much in shock to even feel anything.

.+++.

Over the next few days, Link had not shown up. And while Kafei was concerned, he wasn't particularly worried. He knew Link could take care of himself.

He _did_ miss his presence however.

He missed seeing that shade of green around the town, and beside him. He missed their ridiculous game.

He missed Link.

The one person he could actually talk with on an equal level.

But he did notice that a strange Zora had come into town. People were saying it was Mikau.

But that wasn't him. Kafei knew the Zora guitarist. And he didn't wear green skirts. He needed to investigate.

"Y-Young Master! You cannot enter the bar!"

"Relax Bar Tender. I am only here to ask my good friend Mikau a question. I will not drink. I _know_ the law. And I've already seen people drinking before, so you cannot shield my eyes from that. I was of age once before." And with that, he pushed his way on through, leaning against a wall, waiting for a time to approach his friend. Or the person taking up the façade of his friend.

When the opportunity came along, he quickly seized it. "It's been awhile, has it not, Mikau?"

"Kafei!"

"How is your family coming along? How old would they be now? Four? Five?"

"Ya man." That voice was so nervous. And why was he avoiding looking at him. "They've got music in their veins. Ya shoulda seen 'em when dey hatched!"

"Quit the act. Who are you." He demanded and placed an arm on one side of him. "And where is the _real_ Mikau? It has been _years_ and I know that fatherhood would not have kept him from contacting his close friends. Not to mention that I heard shortly after the trouble with the moon that the Indigo-Go's had disbanded."

"You were… shit." A sigh escaped the impostor before he held his wrist and took him out of the Milk Bar, and took him to the North end of town.

"Mikau's… he's dead." The words came out once his arm was let go. "He died trying to save his children."

"Wh-What?" Kafei had to shake his head. His friend –_ dead? _"No… he can't be."

But they were telling the truth.

They both knew that.

There was a moment for Kafei to absorb the information before the other lifted his hands and something _magical_ happened.

Where the Zora once stood, Link was in their place, a mask in his hands.

"This is what he left behind."

"L-Link!"

"I am sorry Kafei… if I knew he was your friend, I would have never worn his mask."

"Why did you even feel the need to wear a mask at all!" He exclaimed, lifting up his winter hat and ran his hand through his hair. "I wondered where you had went."

"Y-You're not angry?"

Kafei sighed and shook his head. "The _only_ thing I am upset about that you did is that you impersonated my friend." His eyes fell and he sighed again. Mikau was dead. And he didn't know until now…

"But you like girls, and I _knew_ that and I still…"

He was ready to groan again, but he saw how _scared_ and _guilt-ridden_ Link looked, and he remembered what Link had said.

_There… is something I __**do**__ want…_

His expression fell and he embraced Link. "Oh Link, it is _alright_ to want something. Wanting something is something that keeps you alive. Wanting is completely natural." He lifted up Link's face to look into his eyes, and he could see it. That spark of life and desire that he had been looking for this entire time.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt his chest swell with emotion.

"And I think I might want it too."

.xxx.

_But he wanted to hope otherwise._


End file.
